Survivor Gumball Island Ep 5 (Part 1)
Plot (On Team Incredible) Emily: '''I'd tell ya, Gumball is really hitting on Teri I can just tell. '''Skylar: Yeah I agree with you. Gumball was lying at Tribal Council. Emily: '''To me Teri is really becoming a distraction for Gumball. '''Skylar: '''I couldn't agree more. '''Emily: '''You know I'd figure. '''Skylar: '''What is it? '''Emily: I really think we should form an alliance. On that will show Teri what happens when one makes a decision as drastic as hitting on my man. What do ya say? (in confessional) Skylar: Emily just asked ME to form an alliance with her. I really want Teri out of this game, however I know alliances. They are commitments. They are NOT "okay got that guy out. SO LONG!". And I'm not sure if it's a good decision to trust someone as vicious as Emily. (out) (Meanwhile) Tobias: So, who do you want out next Miss Simian? Miss Simian: I'm going to take out Darwin next. Banana Joe: WHAT?! But, he has TWO Hidden Immunity Idols. TWO! Miss Simian: '''I know. But you'll just have to wait and see. (Miss Simian walks away.) '''Banana Joe: '''HEY! Where are you going? (Meanwhile) '''Miss Simian: You know Darwin, word has got out that you are well respected on the tribe. Darwin: '''Really? '''Miss Simian: Yes, really. However I'm no favorite here. In fact, the others are terrified of me. I need your immunity idols so I can be safe. please? Darwin: 'Meet me in the woods in an hour. '''Miss Simian: '''Okay. '(in confessional) Miss Simian: Well I did it. I can already picture what is going to happen. I'll just go to the woods, get the idols, and vote his sorry fish tail out of here. (Evil laugh) Darwin: Apparently, Miss Simian's going around telling me that I'm grand where she's at risk. I know her plan ok. She just wants these idols so she can get me off. But when we meet in the woods, sparks will fly. (Evil laugh) (out) (Meanwhile) Nicole: You want Darwin out? Miss Simian: Exactly, I got his idols. Nicole: '''You better give them back to him! '''Miss Simian: '''NO! '''Nicole: I'm warning you! I got great physical might! I could kill you with one punch! Miss Simian: '''Really, well I like to see you try! (Nicole puches Miss Simian in the face.) '''Miss Simian: You call that a punch? (in confessional) Miss Simian: Well I've done it. I'll get Darwin out yet! But what about Nicole? (out) (In the woods) Miss Simian: '''Well, here we are. So how about that idol? '''Darwin: '''You mean idols? '''Miss Simian: '''Of course. '''Darwin: '''Well, here you go. (Darwin hands Miss Simian two FAKE idols.) '''Miss Simian: Why thanks Darwin. You have no idea what this means to me. Darwin: Hey, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. (in confessional) Miss Simian: '''YES! I got the idols! Darwin is GONE! '''Darwin: Did you really think I would actually give my immunity idols to her! I believe that she will be screwd. (out) TO BE CONTINUED Category:Survivor Gumball Island